Happenings in Camelot
by Oswin Jae
Summary: A series of Merlin drabbles about anything that strikes my fancy. No slash. Rated K for possible mild violence and angst in future drabbles. I will try my best to stay to 100 words but I will go over slightly sometimes.
1. Doctor Who

**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a series of Merlin drabbles. I will try to update every other day but no promises because sometimes softball games and other events are scheduled at random and without warning.**

**I decided to start this off with a slight AU based on what I've spent most of time doing recently. Enjoy!**

Merlin was heading for the door to exit Arthur's chamber's when the King of Camelot called him back.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Arthur asked wondering where his servant could be going so early. He gestured to his half-clean room impatiently.

"Well, uh, you see," Merlin scratched the back of head, "I have a thing..."

"What could more important than the privilage of serving your king?" Arthur asked very prattishly. He noticed Merlin inching closer to the door. "You'll stay here until your job is done."

"But Arthur!" Merlin cried, "Doctor Who comes on tonight!"

**Thanks for reading! Prompts are welcome as long as they stay rated K and no slash.**


	2. Coffee

**A/N: Yes I already updated today, but I know not everyone is a Doctor Who fan, so hopefully this will appeal to everyone. Enjoy!**

Arthur seemed crankier than usual. During training he'd beat the new recruits mercilessly, he even had the older knights begging for mercy from his vicious onslaught.

Leon couldn't think of anything that could make the prince this agitated. Arthur wouldn't talk except to yell at the younger knights to get off their lazy butts after he'd knocked them down.

Was he having a fight with his father? Had Merlin been extra late earlier?

After Arthur had stalked off the field mumbling to himself Merlin had apologized for Arthur, "Sorry Leon," he'd said, "The kitchens were out of coffee this morning."

**What did you think? Prompts?**


	3. Bees

"GWAINE!" Arthur yelled as he ran. Of course it was Gwaine. The extremely ridiculous ideas were always his.

Merlin yelped as one of the bees they were running from stung him. Arthur took it as incentive to run faster.

"The pond is just ahead!" yelled Elyan who was at the front of the group.

Almost as one the Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, and Gwaine (who was still somehow carrying the beehive) jumped into the pond.

They held their breath until they were sure the bees were gone and resurfaced. Gwaine smiled and held the beehive up triumphantly. "Worth it."

**Any prompts?**


	4. Sick

**This was inspired by a prompt from FlutteringLights, I hope it satifies you! It was really difficult to cut this down to only 100 words.**

Arthur walked into Merlin's chambers to find his servant asleep with a wet rag laying across his forehead.

Arthur's brow forrowed in concern (which he would never admit under pain of death) as he sat on the old chair beside his servant's bed.

He had received word this morning the Merlin has collapsed on his way to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur had burst into the physician's rooms to find Gaius calmly mixing medicine for his ward. The prince had taken this to mean Merlin wasn't in immediate danger.

The prince touched Merlin's face to find it radiating heat. "Idiot," he muttered.

**Any more prompts? I had said I would probably update every other day but I can't seem to stay away from this. I'll most likely update once a day. **


	5. Tooth Ache

**Here's a new drabble for you! I think I'll continue this for a few days. Enjoy!**

Gwaine's tooth hurt. It really hurt. After a week the pain was beginning to border on unbearable agony. His pride was the only thing that kept him from running to Gaius like a child.

His molar was refusing to let him eat or sleep. His fighting was suffering for it. His painful tooth was too much a distraction in training. Gwaine had been defeated by five new recruits this week because he couldn't focus.

He had to get rid of the problem.

Then Gwaine spotted Leon walking down the corridor towards the armory.

"Hey Leon!" the rogue knight called.

**Was it good? What do you think Gwaine is going to say or do to Leon?**


	6. Tooth Ache Part Two

**So here's the conclusion to yesterday's drabble. I, personally, like it a lot, and I hope you will too! Allons-y!**

Gwaine sauntered up to Leon and delivered his infamous grin. "You're really ugly, you know that?"

Gwaine's brilliant plan was to goad Leon into punching him in the jaw, so he could lose his offending tooth in a manly way. Needless to say he was drunk when he developed his plan.

Gwaine continued boldly, "You'll never take a wife. If I was a woman I wouldn't want to wake up to your ugly-" he stopped as a fist colided with his nose. Leon stalked off.

Gwaine headed towards Gaius's chambers; his nose streaming blood, and tooth still attached and painful.

**I hope it made you laugh. Or at least giggle a little. Any requests?**


	7. Pillow

**Hello again! I just realized that I didn't include a disclaimer for the first six chapters! I'm so sorry! So, I _don't_ own Merlin.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Allons-y!**

Merlin stumbled tiredly into his room some time far into the nigth after finally finishing all of his chores.

Merlin was tired, achey, and a headache was pounding dully behind his eyes. Today had been a harder day than usual. He had saved Arthur from an unknown assassin and, of course, received no praise or credit. Arthur had thrown more random objects than normal at him and heaped more work upon his shoulders. He also had been the practice dummy at training earlier.

Merlin fell face-first onto his bed without climbing under the covers.

Sometimes, only the pillow would understand.

**Any requests?**


	8. Shirt

**Hello again! Here's another chapter for you! I don't own Merlin. Allons-y!**

"Good morning Gaius!" Merlin said as he bounded down the stairs from his room in his brand new purple shirt. "What do you think?" he asked spreading his arms wide.

"New shirt?" asked Gaius handing his ward a biscuit.

"Yep! I wonder if anyone will notice," said Merlin off to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin entered Gaius' chambers after dark and sulked back to his room. His new shirt covered in mud and ripped in several places."

"What happened Merlin?"

"The purple shirt didn't fly, Gaius."

**I always wondered why Merlin never wore his purple shirt again after season four. **

**Any prompts or requests? **


	9. Martyrdom

**Hello! I'm updating early today! Speciel thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed this! You're awesome!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Allons-y!**

It didn't look like it would be painful. All it would be is stepping through a veil. It won't be very different from walking through a door.

The veil split the air open in front of him, black and imposing. Lancelot felt a cold wind blow out from the veil, causing his chainmail to tinkle.

People have died for worse causes. Lancelot would be sacrificing himself to save thousands of lives in Camelot.

But there was one life that was more important than any of those. Merlin. Lancelot was sacrificing himself for Merlin.

Maybe being a martyr wasn't so bad.

**There was a little bit of Lancelot for you. Did you like it? Any prompts?**


	10. Aardvark

**Hi again! This drabble is extremely random and I had a ton of fun writing it. I hope you like it! **

**Allons-y!**

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"What is that?" the prince asked pointing to the strange medium-sized creature on the ground beside his servant. He'd never seen anything like it.

It had short brown fur, large ears, a long snout, and a long rat-like tail. The creature walked forward and sniffed Arthur's boot. The prince backed up a few paces.

"Aardvark," Merlin answered.

"A what?"

"An aardvark, Arthur. He won't bite you. It's usually a nocturnal animal."

The prince briefly thought about the strange creature running around the castle at night.

"You can't keep it Merlin."

**How was it? Any prompts?**


	11. Fire

**Hello, hello, hello! I'm not sure how good this chapter is. I'll continue it if you want me to. I do not own Merlin.**

Arthur stared wide-eyed out his chamber window at the rising column of thick black smoke ascending from the courtyard where the stables were located.

Arthur had told Merlin to muck out the stables.

That was thirty minutes ago. It never took him less than an hour.

_Oh, crap, no!_ thought Arthur.

Arthur ran as if a pack of wyverns were on his tail, but to him he couldn't move fast enough.

He entered the courtyard and saw dozens of knights and servants with buckets of water working to put out to flames, but no sign of his servant.

"_MERLIN!_"


	12. Fire Part Two

**Hi again! Some people requested a continuation to the last drabble so here it is! I will turn this into a oneshot eventually, but it might take a while since I'm very busy. I actually need to be working on my art school right now and probably shouldn't be doing this until I'm done. Oh well. Allons-y!**

As Arthur neared the stables he saw two tall knights-Leon and Percival-rush out of the flaming wooden structure. Precival had a skinny figure in scorched clothes slung over his shoulders.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried. He reached his knights and relieved Percival of his burden. The king gently lowered his servant to the ground. "Merlin, can you here me?"

"He's unconscious, sire," Leon supplied. "His breathing his labored and I believe he may have some broken ribs. A support beam fell on him, preventing his escape." Concern filled Leon's voice.

"Help me get him to Gaius," the king ordered.

**Just let me know if you want me to continue this further, or if you're bored with it.**


	13. Fire Part Three

**Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's continuation you all wanted!**

Arthur paced nervously outside his servant's room waiting for Gaius' verdict. Percival and Leon had left to finish off the fire.

Arthur couldn't get away from the horrible mental images of his scrawny servant trapped under a heavy support unable to escape the blazing stables.

Gaius entered the main room.

"How is he?" asked Arthur hurridly.

"He has few serious burns, but most are minor. He has two broken ribs and a concussion; however, he will make a full recovery," answered the physician.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "May I see him?" The old physician nodded.

**I think is pretty stand-alone right now, but if you all want it, I can give you one more chapter for this full of bromance!**

**Also, to TheImmaculateTruth, I promise I haven't forgotten about your story! I'm going to do my best to read the new chapters today, I've been so busy with school. I just wanted you to know I haven't forgotten you!**


	14. Fire Part Four

**Hi! So this is the last part in this little series. I hope it satisfies. Yes, I went slightly over 100 words, don't shoot! I couldn't fit all the bromance in without going over a little. Allons-y!**

Arthur gently opened the door to Merlin's room. His servant's chest was thickly covered in bandages, as well as his arms. Merlin had a few minor burns on his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were half-lidded as if it were a struggle to stay awake.

Arthur felt a wave of guilt crash over him. Merlin was hurt because of him. He walked over and sat at the foot of Merlin's bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"I've been better," Merlin answered sleepily.

Arthur decided to get it over with, "I sorry Merlin. Sorry I ordered you to muck out the stables after dark. I should have known a lamp in a place full of dry hay would be dangerous, sorry." Arthur looked at his servant.

Merlin was asleep.

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews!**


	15. Imitation

**Hello! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did the finally would have been very different.**

**Allons-y!**

Merlin was walking down the hall to Arthur's chambers to deliver the prince his breakfast when he bumped into George.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered. He froze looking at the other manservant. George was dressed exactly like him. Well, not exactly, but close enough to know he was copying him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, dark red neckerchief, and a brown-black jacket.

"My fault, Merlin," George nodded stiffly before continuing down the hall.

Merlin stared at the wanna be prince's servant's retreating back before continuing on his own way.

They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

**How was it? I'm going to be gone for a while today so I had to write something and update quickly.**


	16. Jealousy

**Hello! Allons-y!**

Gwaine would never admit it, but he was jealous. Jealous of Lancelot. His jealousy was very well hidden, no one knew.

He was jealous of Lancelot because Merlin was closer to him. Of course Merlin had known Lancelot longer, Gwaine had to admit that. But it hurt him because Merlin was _his_ best friend, but he wasn't Merlin's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Lancelot was dead. Gwaine promised himself he would become the best friend Merlin needed, deserved.

His conviction to become that friend was only made stronger when he learned of Merlin's magic.

Merlin would never be alone as long as Gwaine lived.


	17. Door

**Heeeeeey! What's up? Here's some BROMANCE! Allons-y!**

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers carrying his lunch on a silver tray. He ducked his head as he entered.

"Finally, Merlin. I'm starving!" said Arthur as he dug into the food. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Merlin kept his lowered. "Nothing, just, some things..."

"Come on Merlin," the king said, you know you don't have to keep your head lowered. You wouldn't if I told you to anyway."

Merlin slowed raised his head for Arthur to see the large red spot on his cheek.

"What happened Merlin? Did somebody hit you?" Arthur yelled. Merlin mumbled something quietly.

"What?"Arthur asked.

"I ran into a door!" Merlin yelled. Arthur laughed. A lot.

**I liked writing this. It was fun. Does anyone have any prompts?**


	18. Banter

**Hey. Again. Allons-y!**

Leon watched as Merlin and Arthur bantered back and forth during the patrol. He couldn't help but smile as Merlin landed some pretty good retorts. The knight glanced at Elyan beside him and saw he was struggling against laughter himself.

"Because you're an idiot, Merlin, that's why," said Arthur.

"Well I spend so much time with you, something had to rub off."

Percival snorted behind Leon and failed to pass it off as a cough.

Arthur glared at him for a moment before falling back on, "Shut up, Merlin."

"Yes sir, prat."

Leon smiled. Merlin's banter could brighten anyone's day.

**Any PROMPTS?**


	19. Nickname

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'll update twice tomorrow. **

_**Allons-y!**_

"Prat!" Merlin yelled as he ran out of the room before Arthur could throw something at him.

Arthur smiled to himself. He didn't hate his nickname as much as he showed. Before he'd met Merlin he'd never had a friend to give him a nickname. It was always "Yes sire" this, or "Your Highness" that.

Yes, Arthur admitted it. Merlin was his friend. Of course he'd never tell Merlin that.

There are worse nicknames to have. Like cabbagehead. Arthur hated that one. Or dollophead.

Or idiot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin knew Arthur didn't hate the name prat. It let him feel like a normal person sometimes, not the prince.

Merlin did wish Arthur would give him a new one though.

**Do you have any prompts?**


	20. Neckerchief

**Hello, I do not own Merlin, and here is a two-part for you! Allons-y!**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur ran for their lives from the bandits chasing them from behind.

It was nearing dawn and the sun would begun showing it's face soon.

After three days of captivity Arthur and his servant had escaped the mercenaries from Cenred's kingdom. They hadn't been looking for the prince, but they had sure been happy when they did.

As the castle of Camelot's turrets could be seen rising in the distance the bandits gave up the chase and returned to their land, not wanting to risk Uther's wrath if they got too close.

Merlin and arthur stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Hey Merlin, where's your neckchief?"

"They took it from me."

* * *

** I just learned how to do the line thing.**


	21. Neckerchief Part Two

**Here's part 2! Allons-y!**

* * *

Arthur sat in his chambers staring at the box in front of him on the table. Merlin would be bringing his lunch soon.

He remembered the sad look on his servant's face when he'd told him the bandits had taken his beloved neckerchief. Arthur had wanted to do something for his servant who had stuck with him, constantly risking his life, for three years, but he'd never known what.

Merlin bumbled in mumbling some reason why he was late.

"Merlin. Here." Arthur him the box.

Merlin opened it and saw a brand new red neckerchief. "Thanks Arthur!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

**That line thing is really cool.**


	22. Difference

**Hello again! Ten points if you get the movie reference in this one! I'm not going to say which movie it is since it's already pretty obvious.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur burst loudly into the Throne Room arguing.

The king was following his newly appointed Court Sorcerer.

"Dang it Arthur, I'm a warlock not a sorcerer!" Merlin shouted.

"What's the difference?" Arthur said calmly. They'd had this conversation before. "No one's gonna care."

"I care! And the difference is: A sorcerer chooses to practice magic, a warlock has no choice and is born with it."

"So you want me to change the title to 'Court Warlock'?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"It would make you happy?"

"Yes..."

"Not gonna happen."

* * *

**How was it? Any requests?**


End file.
